unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
Deities, also called Gods, are a race of powerful, immortal beings who control all of the forces of nature, magic, and who ruled over the Earth, animals and mortals. They are worshiped by mortals. They can procreate with Humans to Create Demigods. Powers & Abilities As the oldest entities, deities possess many superhuman powers which make them far superior to mortals. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Deities have the power to do almost anything. *'Immortality' - Deities are not subject of age, disease, time and death. ** Divine Form ** Ichor ** Decelerated Aging ** Immune to pimples, alcohol, drugs, limb lose, poison, digit lose, Eye lost, ear lost, evils, Skin/Muscle/Organ damage, nose lost, diseases, decapitations, sight-lost/decrease, hearing loss/decrease, blindness & all forms of every planetary/omniversal diseases/infections/allergies *'Invulnerability' - They are invulnerable, to a degree, to physical attack. Only supernatural weapons can harm them. *Superhuman Physiology: ** Superhuman Physical Attributes: *** Super Strength - They possess great strength. The weakest of deities can lift 30 tons with ease. *** Super Speed - They can move faster than the human eye. *** Super Stamina - They do not overheat or sweat. *** Super Durability - They possess superhuman resistance to injury and pain. *** Super Agility - They possess superhuman agility. *** Superhuman Endurance: Gods can withstand enormous amounts of damage and injury from harm. *** Superhuman Beauty: '''Gods and goddesses are strikingly and stunningly beautiful in their own right. *** '''Superhumanly Dense Tissue: *** Superhuman Reflexes: *** Superhuman Longevity (just a few pantheons):''' *** '''Superhuman Healing: ** Super Senses - They can see across long distances and can hear whenever a mortal prays to them. *** Clear Sight *** Hearing/Seeing through all the lies/deceptions & illusions *** Deities of all religions, realities & dimensions are more than capable of seeing, hearing & smelling through all the physical, spiritual/supernatural, psychological/mental, & emotional dimensions/realms at the same time. They can also see/hear through all the disguises that demons, devils, fallen angels, dark/evil entities & dark/evil gods can shapeshift in to. ** Enhanced Skills *'Magic:' Gods are known to have an innate ability to perform magic. ** Conjuration ** Curses ** Summoning ** Illusion Casting ** Necrokinesis ** Reality Warping ** Possession ** Regeneration ** Sealing ** Shielding ** Transmutation ** Mystical Energies: *'Telekinesis' - They can move objects without touching them. *'Flight' - They can defy gravity. *'Heat Vision' - They can burn objects with their gaze. *'Teleportation' - they can teleport to any location. *'Shapeshifting' - They can take on the form of any element, person, or animal. ** Transformation: ** Metamorphosis ** Size Alteration *[[Power Immunity|'Power Immunity']]- They are immune to the powers of other beings,except those of other gods. ** Immunity is the ability to withstand, resist, and remain unaffected by most attacks, powers, or magic that could harm, affect, or kill a mortal or another being. *'Healing Factor' - Deities can heal almost instantly from injury. *'Invisibility: '''Invisibility is the ability to make oneself unable to be seen by other beings. All Gods possess this ability, which enabled them to walk among mortals and other deities without being detected. Hades, in particular, possessed a magical helmet that rendered anyone who wore it invisible. *Elemental Manipulation: ** Aerokinesis ** Electrokinesis ** Geokinesis *** '''Magmakinesis': Ability to control and manipulate lava. *** Metallokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate metal *** Ferrokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate metal *** Chrysokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate gold *** Psammokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate sand ** Hydrokinesis *** Cryokinesis ** Pyrokinesis ** Photokinesis *** Heliokinesis: Ability to control and manipulate sunlight *** Lunakinesis: Ability to control and manipulate moonlight ** Umbrakinesis ** Chlorokinesis: *** Florakinesis: Ability to control and manipulate flowers *** Naturakinesis: Ability to control and manipulate nature ** Thermokinesis: *'Chronokinesis': The ability to control and manipulate time. *'Regeneration: '''Regeneration is the ability to magically heal and regenerate body tissue and organs damaged as a result of injuries. While the vast majority of Gods possessed this ability to an unusually high level, even demigods like Hercules were shown to recover from grievous injuries at a rate far beyond that of ordinary human beings. ** '''Accelerated Healing Factor:' Gods can recover from all non-fatal injuries and can heal quicker than any mortal from non-fatal injuries. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: *Firing powerful blasts energy for destructive purposes, which can be Energy based. *'Invincibility' is the ability to protects the possessor from any harm whatsoever. *'Toxikinesis': The ability to summon and manipulate poisons. *'Hypnokinesis': The ability to control and manipulate sleep and dreams. *Energy Manipulation ** Energy Projection '''is The immensely strong and powerful power, ability powerful pure colored glowing energy rays from various parts of one’s body. *Power granting/bestowal *Illusion creation *Mind manipulation *Dimensional manipulation ** '''Dimensional Travel: *Advanced regeneration *Sensory enhancement *Animation *Time Control *Duplication *Flyrokinesis *Intangibility *Amokinesis or Love Magic ** Charmspeak *Mind Control *Omnicognition *Omniscience *Petrification *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *'Hebekinesis': Ability to control youth *'Phobikinesis': Ability to control and manipulate fear *'Necromancy': The ability to control and manipulate the dead (corpses, skeletons and ghosts). ** Osteokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate bones. *'Odikinesis': The ability to manipulate feelings and emotions of war. *'Tychokinesis': Ability to control and manipulate probability *'Bibliokinesis': manipulate books *'Filukinesis': manipulate thread *'Telumkinesis': Ability to control and manipulate weapons *'Omnificence:' The gods can create anything they please such as creating all of creation, forging magical weapons and armor, creating massive structures among other feats. *'Divine Empowerment': *'Allspeak:' The Gods of Earth have Allspeak, enabling them to communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages *'Age to Forging/Craftsmanship': ** Age *** Age Manipulation *** Age Shifting *** Age Transferal ** Agriculture *** Agriculture Intuition *** Botany Intuition *** Plant Enhancement *** Plant Manipulation ** Blame/Mockery (Evil) *** Empathic Mimicry *** Shapeshifting *** Treachery Inducement *** Treachery Mastery *** Voice Manipulation ** Celestial Axis *** Cosmic Manipulation *** Lunar Manipulation *** Solar Manipulation *** Universal Manipulation *** Vacuum Adaptation ** Chaos (Evil) *** Chaos Inducement *** Chaos Manipulation *** Madness Manipulation *** Probability Manipulation ** Creation *** Cosmic Creation *** Creation *** Creator Deity Physiology *** Reality Warping ** Death *** Death-Force Manipulation *** Death Aspect Manifestation *** Death Inducement *** Death Sense *** Lifeline Sight *** Grim Reaper Physiology *** Nether Manipulation *** Pain Suppression/Pain Inducement ** Destruction *** Crushing *** Destroyer Deity Physiology *** Destruction *** Disintegration *** Explosion Manipulation *** Nothingness Manipulation ** Disease/Plague (Evil) *** Disease Manipulation *** Healing Factor Nullification *** Pestilence Manipulation *** Pollution Manipulation ** Doorways *** Dimensional Storage *** Dimensional Travel *** Door Projection *** Teleportation ** Earth *** Earth Manipulation *** Earth Mimicry *** Plant Manipulation *** Terraportation ** Fear/Terror (Evil) *** Fear Empowerment *** Fear Inducement *** Illusion Manipulation *** Phobia-Initiated Ability Manifestation ** Festivities *** Alcohol Manipulation *** Emotion Manipulation *** Empathic Creation *** Empathy *** Party Inducement *** Pheromone Manipulation ** Fire *** Fire Manipulation *** Fire Mimicry *** Heat Manipulation ** Forging/Craftsmanship *** Earth Manipulation *** Enhanced Forging *** Fire Manipulation *** Metal Manipulation *** Weapon Manipulation *'Luck/Fortune to Music': ** Fortune/Luck *** Jinx *** Luck *** Luck Bestowal *** Probability Manipulation ** Healing *** Contaminant Immunity *** Healing *** Health Optimization *** Regenerative Healing Factor *** Restoration ** Hearth/Home *** Architecture Manipulation *** Fire Manipulation *** Heat Generation *** Persuasion ** Hunting/Wildlife *** Animal Imitation *** Animal Manipulation **** Summoning *** Enhanced Accuracy *** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Tracking *** Hunting Intuition *** Plant Manipulation *** Weapon Manipulation ** Labor *** Diligence Empowerment *** Diligence Inducement *** Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Endurance ** Life *** Aether Manipulation *** Life Aspect Manifestation *** Life-Force Manipulation ** Love *** Enhanced Beauty *** Love Empowerment *** Love Inducement *** Love Manipulation *** Persuasion ** Magic *** Magic **** Spell Casting ** Memory *** Enhanced Memory *** Memory Manipulation / Mnemokinesis: The ability to manipulate memories. ** Moon *** Darkness Manipulation *** Lunar Manipulation *** Time Manipulation *** Umbrageous Teleportation ** Music/Songs *** Musical Empathy *** Sound Manipulation *** Voice Manipulation *'Nature to Seasons': ** Nature *** Elemental Energy Manipulation *** Elemental Manipulation *** Mother Nature Physiology *** Nature Manipulation *** Plant Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation *** Zoolingualism ** Oceans *** Aquatic Life Manipulation **** Animal Morphing *** Aquatic Adaptation *** Ocean Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation ** Order/Justice/Law *** Justice Manipulation *** Law Manipulation *** Order Manipulation ** Peace (Good) ** Pleasure *** Enhanced Beauty *** Desire Manipulation *** Pleasure Manipulation *** Pleasure Empowerment *** Sex Specialist *** Sexual Instinct *** Sexual Sight ** Prophecy *** Clairvoyance *** Destiny Manipulation *** Precognition *** Retrocognition ** Rainbows *** Color Manipulation *** Rainbow Manipulation ** Seasons *** Season Manipulation *** Autumn **** Autumn Manipulation **** Rot Inducement **** Thermal Resistance *** Spring **** Plant Enhancement **** Spring Manipulation **** Thermal Resistance *** Summer **** Fire Immunity **** Plant Manipulation **** Summer Manipulation *** Winter **** Cold Immunity **** Freezing **** Ice Manipulation **** Winter Manipulation *'Sky/Heavens to Wisdom': ** Sky/Heavens *** Air Manipulation *** Cosmic Manipulation *** Electricity Manipulation *** Flight *** Light Manipulation *** Sky Father Physiology *** Sky Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation/Omni-Weather Manipulation ** Sleep/Dreams *** Dream Manipulation *** Dream Walking *** Induced Sedation *** Memory Manipulation *** Sleep Manipulation ** Speed *** Dimensional Travel *** Enhanced Speed ** Stars *** Stellar Manipulation **** Summoning ** Strength *** Enhanced Strength *** Invulnerability ** Sun *** Light Manipulation *** Radiation Manipulation *** Solar Manipulation *** Solar Radiation Absorption *** Thermal Resistance ** Time *** Omnichronal Perception *** Temporal Cognition *** Time Manipulation *** Time Travel ** Travel *** Dimensional Manipulation *** Dimensional Travel *** Enhanced Dexterity *** Enhanced Speed *** Flight *** Teleportation *** Vehicle Manipulation ** Trickery *** Illusion Manipulation *** Probability Manipulation *** Shapeshifting *** Trickster (Evil) ** Underworld *** Darkness Manipulation *** Necromancy *** Soul Manipulation *** Underworld Lordship *** Underworld Beast Manipulation ** Victory *** Fate Immunity/Fate Denial *** Indomitable Will *** Victory Manipulation ** War (Good/Evil) *** Combat Perception *** Enhanced Combat *** War Manipulation *** Weapon Manipulation ** Wealth *** Crystal Manipulation *** Currency Generation *** Monetary Manipulation ** Weather *** Air Manipulation *** Cloud Manipulation *** Electricity Manipulation *** Weather Manipulation ** Wisdom *** Clairvoyance *** Enhanced Intelligence *** Enhanced Wisdom *** Enlightenment *** Knowledge Replication *** Precognition *Cosmic Awareness *Divine Sight *Divinity *Ethereal Manipulation *Forgiveness *Freedom *Higher Conscienceness *Reality Separation *Resurrection *Sanctification *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Smite *Supernatural Condition or Absolute Condition *Superpower Manipulation *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Transcendent Elemental Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Domain Warping: Besides these powers, if the user gains this power through Mythological Mimicry, the user gains a set of unique powers depending on the domain of the mimicked "deity". Known Gods Hindu *Ganesh, Elephant-headed god *Kali *Trimurti/Triumvirate ** Brahma ** Vishnu ** Shiva *Krishna *Saraswati *Lakshmi *Durga *Satyanarayana *Rama *Kartikeya/Skanda *Hanuman, monkey-faced god *Gauri *Mitra *Bhaga *Tvāṣṭṛ *Pūṣan *Dhātṛ *Yama *Agni *Vāyu *Dyauṣ *Pṛthivī *Sūrya *Soma *Dhruva *Savitar *Parvati *Kumbhakarna *Ravana *Ratri *Bakasura *Vamana *Rama *Indra *Dharma Raja *Chitrigupta *Ashvins (Nasatya and Dasra) *Mahadevi *Lakshmi *Sita *Maya *Saraswati *Skanda *Many Others Norse *Odin (Æsir) *Baldr (Æsir) *Loki (Æsir) *Thor (Æsir) *Búri (Æsir) *Borr (Æsir) *Dagr (Vanir) *Dellingr (Æsir) *Eir (Æsir) (Valkyrie) *Ēostre *Elli *Forseti (Æsir) *Frigg (Æsir) *Hödr (Æsir) *Idunn (Æsir) *Jörd (Æsir) *Lofn (Æsir) *Magni (Æsir) *Mímir *Nanna (Æsir) *Nótt *Sjöfn (Æsir) *Snotra (Æsir) *Tyr (Æsir) *Vár (Æsir) *Vili (Æsir) *Vé (Æsir) *Vídarr (Æsir) *Vör (Vanir) *Njörd (Vanir) *Nerthus *Kvasir (Æsir) *Freya (Vanir) *Frey (Vanir) *Heimdall (Æsir) *Sif (Æsir) *Sigyn (Æsir) *Hel (Being) *Sol (Æsir) *Máni *Urd *Verdandi *Skuld (Valkyrie) *Bragi (Æsir) *Gefjun (Æsir) *Hermód (Æsir) *Hlín (Æsir) *Hœnir (Æsir) *Ullr (Æsir) *Skadi (Æsir) *Ratatoskr, a squirrel *Many Others Greek *Zeus (Olympian) *Hera (Olympian) *Poseidon (Olympian) *Ares (Olympian) *Hephaestus (Olympian) *Sub-Zero / Scorpion *Athena (Olympian) *Hermes (Olympian) *Demeter (Olympian) *Aphrodite (Olympian) *Dionysus (Olympian) *Artemis (Olympian) *Apollo (Olympian) *Hestia (Olympian) *Hades (Olympian) *Persephone (Olympian) *Hercules *Morpheus *Thanatos (Protogenoi/Daimon) *Hypnos (Daimon) *Iris (Daimon) *Plutus *Aletheia *Eris/Discordia *Hecate (Titan) *Tyche (Daimon) *Nemesis (Daimon) *Nike (Daimon) *Hebe (Daimon) *Enyo/Bellona *Phobos (Daimon) *Teotlmos *Aeolus *Boreas *Zephyros *Keto *Charon (Daimon) *Delphin *Khione *Pan (Olympian) *Palaemon *Notus *Maia *Eurus *Achelous *Phorcys *Triton *Amphitrite *Psyche *Phanes *Janus *Chaos (Protogenoi) *Akhlys (Protogenoi) *Erebos (Protogenoi) *Nyx/Nox (Protogenoi) *Aether (Protogenoi) *Hemera (Protogenoi) *Thalassa (Protogenoi) *Gaea/Terra/Gaia (Protogenoi) *Ouranos (Protogenoi) *Pontus (Protogenoi) *Ourae (Protogenoi) *Nesoi *Tartarus (Protogenoi) *Elpis *Chronos (Protogenoi) *Ananke (Protogenoi) *Physis *Phanes *Thesis (Protogenoi) *Eros (Protogenoi) *Hydros *Hyperion (Titan) *Prometheus (Titan) *Iapetus (Titan) *Koios (Titan) *Krios (Titan) *Kronos (Titan) *Oceanus (Titan) *Eurybia (Titan) *Mnemosyne (Titan) *Phoebe (Titan) *Rhea (Titan) *Tethys (Titan) *Theia (Titan) *Themis (Titan) *Matty *Chiron *Sylvanus *Cupid *Many Others Egyptian *Ra *Horus *Anubis *Aken *Anhur *Aker *Ammit *Amunet *Onuris *Sobek *Shu *Tatenen *Taweret *Tefnut *Thoth *Wadjet *Wadj-wer *Wepwawet *Wosretm *Ptah *Qebui *Renenutet *Reshep *Satis *Seker *Sekhmet *Serqet *Seshat *Khnum *Hathor *Osiris *Bastet *Set *Sobek *Nefertem *Bes *Ma'at *Nephthys *Geb *Isis *Khonsu *Heket *Mekhit *Neith *Nekhbet *Nut *Tawaret *Shezmu *Heka *Nun *Apophis *Khepri *Many Others Mayan *Acan *Acat *Ah Muzencab *Ah Peku *Ah Puch *Ah Tabai *Ah Uuc Ticab *Juan Thul *Ahau Chamahez *Ajbit *Ajtzak *Akna *Alom *Awilix *Bacab *Bitol *Bolon Ts'akab *Buluc Chabtan *Cabrakan *Cacoch *Cacao *Camazotz *Can Tzicnal *Chaac *Chaac Uayab Xoc *Cit-Bolon-Tum *Chin *Cizin *Colel Cab *Colop U Uichkin *Coyopa *Cum Hau *Ek Chuaj *Gukumatz *Hobnil *Hozanek *Hun-Batz *Hun-Came *Hun-Chowen *Hunab-Ku *Hunahpu-Gutch *Hunahpu Utiu *Hun-Ixim *Hun-nal-ye *Huracan *Ixbalanque *Ixmucane *Ixpiyacoc *Ixtab *Ixazaluoh *Jacawitz *Kinich Ahau *Kinich Kakmo *Maximon *Nohochacyum *Oxlahuntiku *Qaholom *Q'uq'umatz *Tepeu *Vatanchu *Xaman Ek *Xcarruchan *Xmucane *Xpiayoc *Yaluk *Yopaat *Yum Kaax *um Kaax *Kukulkan *Xbalanque *Many Others Haitian Voodoo *Adjassou-Linguetor *Adjinakou *Adya Houn’tò *Agassou *Agwe *Aido Quedo *Ayida-Weddo *Ayizan *Azaka Medeh *Azaka-Tonnerre *Bacalou *Badessy *Baron La Croix *Baron Samedi *Boli Shah *Bossou Ashadeh *Boum’ba Maza *Bugid Y Aiba *Captain Debas *Clermeil *Conga *Congo *Damballa *Dan Petro *Dan Wédo *Diable Tonnere *Diejuste *Dinclinsin *Eleggua *Erzulie Dantor *Erzulie Freda Dahomey *Gran Ibo *Gran Maître *Grand Bois *Kalfu *Lemba *Limba *L’inglesou *Loco *Lutin *Mademoiselle Charlotte *Mait’ Carrefour *Maîtresse Délai *Maîtresse Hounon’gon *Maman Brigitte *Marassa *Marassa Jumeaux *Marinette *Mambo *Mounanchou *Nago Shango *Obatala *Ogoun *Oshun *Oya *Papa Legba *Pie *Simbi *Sobo *Sousson-Pannan *Ti Jean Quinto *Ti Malice *Ti-Jean Petro *Yemalla *Malla *Vodou Deities / Loa Gods *Many Others Slavic *Dažbog *Jarilo *Lada *Lelya *Morana *Perun *Rod *Svarog *Svetovid *Triglav *Veles *Zosia *Živa *The Zorya *Belobog *Berstuk *Chernobog *Dodola *Dogoda *Dziewona *Dzydzilelya *Flins *Hors *Ipabog *Juthrbog *Karewit *Kresnik *Kupala *Koliada *Lada *Marowit *Marzyana *Matka Gabia *Mokosh *Myesyats *Oynyena Maria *Oźwiena *Peklenc *Percunatel *Pereplut *Podaga *Porewit *Radegast *Rugiewit *Siebog *Siliniez *Stribog *Sudice *Sudz *Tawals *Varpulis *Vesna *Zeme *Zirnitra *Zislbog *Żywie *Leshi *Mitch *Many Others Chinese *Shang-Ti *Ch'ang-o *Ch'eng-Huang *Chih-Nii *Ch'in-Shu-Pao *Chuang-Mu *Chu-Jung *Erh-Lang *Feng-Po-Po *Fu-Hsi *Hou-Chi *Hsi Wang Mu *Hu-Tu *I-Ti *Zao Shen *Kuan Ti *Kuan Yin *K'uei-Hsing *Lan Ts'ai-Ho *Lei-King *Lo Shen *Lu-Hsing *Lu-Pan *Ma-Ku *Meng-Po Niang Niang *Pa *P'an-Chin-Lien *Pi-Hsia Yuan Chin *Sao-Ts'ing Niang *Shaka-Nyorai *Nu Kua *Shen Nung *Shou-Hsing *Shui-Khan *T'ai-Yueh-Ta-Ti *Tien-Hou *T'ien-Khuan *Tien-Mu *Ti-Khuan *Ti-Tsang-Wang-Pu-Sa *Tou-Mou *Tsai Shen *Tsao-Wang *Tsi-Ku *Twen-Ch'ang *Yao-Shih *Yeng-Wang-Yeh *He Bo *Ao Kuang *Chang'e *Guan Yu *Nu Wa *u Wa *Jeff Chong *Da Ji *Erlang Shen *Hou Yi *Jing Wei *Ne Zha *Sun Wukong *Xing Tian *Zhong Kui *Many Others Babylonian *Adad *Ashur *Anu *Enki *Ereshkigal *Inanna *Marduk *Nabu *Nanshe *Nergal *Ninhursag *Ninlil *Ninurta *Shamash *Sin *Tammuz *Abu *Ama-arhus *Amasagnul *Amathaunta *Amurru *An *Asaruludu *Ashnan *Aya *Azimua *Bau *Belet-Seri *Birdu *Damgalnuna *Damu *Druaga *Emesh *Enbilulu *Endursaga *Enkimdu *Enmesarra *Ennugi *Enshag *Enten *Erra *Gaga *Gatumdag *Geshtu-E *Gibil *Gugalanna *Gunara *Hahanu *Hani *Hayasum *Hegir-Nuna *Hendursaga *Ilabrat *Ishum *Isimud *Ištaran *Kabta *Kakka *Kingu *Kubaba *Kulla *KusLahar *Lugal-Irra *Lulal *Mamitu *Manungal *Mammetun *Mandanu *Muati *Mushdamma *Nammu *Nanaya *Nazi *Negun *Neti *Ngeshtin-ana *Nibhaz *Nidaba *Namtar *Nin-Ildu *Nin-imma *Ninazu *Nindub *Ningal *Ningikuga *Ningirama *Ningishzida *Ninkarnunna *Ninkasi *Ninkilim *Ninkurra *Ninmena *Ninsar *Ninshubur *Ninsun *Ninsutu *Nintinugga *Nintulla *Nu Mus Da *Nunbarsegunu *Nusku *Pabilsaĝ *Pap-nigin-gara *Papsukkal *Pazuzu *Sarpanit *The Sebitti *Shakka *Shala *Shara *Sharra Itu *Shu-pa-e *Shul-utula *Shullat *Shulmanu *Shulsaga *Sirara *Siris *Sirsir *Sirtir *Sumugan *Tashmetum *Tishpak *Tutu *Ua-Ildak *Ukur *Uttu *Wer *Zaqar *Abzu *Anshar *Kishar *Kur *Lahamu *Lahmu *Ma *Mummu *Tiamat *Many Others Vietnamese * Lạc Long Quân * Sơn Tinh * Thành Vũ * Thủy Tinh Others *God: the All-Wise, All-Powerful, All-Present & All-Benevolent Deity who is above all above gods. *Jesus Christ : the Son of God. *Fictional deities from YuGiOh! ** The Creator of Light, Horakthy ** Obelisk the Tormentor ** Slifer the Sky Dragon ** The Winged Dragon of Ra (The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode / Egyptian God Phoenix & The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix) ** Zorc Necrophades ** Exodia the Forbidden One ** Crimson Dragon *Fictional deities from Pokemon ** Arceus ** Dialga ** Palkia ** Giratina ** Uxie ** Mesprit ** Azelf *Deities from Power Rangers ** Thor & Loki from Power Rangers Wikia ** Marina ** Animus **Neptune *Fictional deities from Transformers ** Primus ** Unicron *Oberon (Fairy god) *Glorificus (Hell God) *The Darkness (Primordial Entity): God's opposite *Cthulhu Mythos Deities: evil gods *Lucifer/Satan: enemy of God & Jesus Christ *Siberian Gods *Guarani deities/gods *Guanches deities/gods External links *Deities from Greek Myth Wikia *Gods from Monsters Wikia *List of Deities from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *God (disambiguation)/Gods from Riordan Wikia *Gods from Wulfgard Wikia *Egyptian Deities from Mummy Wikia *Gods from DC Wikia *Gods from Marvel Wikia *Deities from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Deities from Path Finder Wikia *Deities from D&D Wiki *Deities from D&D Wiki 2 *Deities from Seiyapedia *Asgard Saga from Knights of The Zodiac Wikia *God Warriors from Saint Seiya Wikia *Gods (DC Comics) from Wikipedia *List of Deities in Marvel Comics from Wikipedia *Deities from Disney Princesses Wikia *List of Fictional Deities from Wikipedia *God from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Sentai Deities from Power Rangers Wikia *Deities from Zeldapedia *Deities from Divinipedia *Gods from Discworld Wikia *Gods from Stormbringer Wikia *Gods & Immortals from God of War Wikia *Gods from Gods of Egypt Wikia *Transcendent Phyisology from Powerlisting Wikia *Deities from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Deities from Inheritance Wikia *Deities from Daiblo Wikia *Deities from Secret RP Wikia *Deities in Exaltism from New Religion Wikia *Gods from Omniversal Battlefield Wikia *Gods from Creepypasta Wikia *Gods from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *Gods & Goddesses from Olympian RPG Wikia *Gods by Pantheon from Official Smite Wiki *Pantheons from Smite Wikia *Age of Mythology from Age of Empires Wikia *Gods from Disney Wikia *Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Gods & Goddesses from Disney 1 Wikia *Gods from Wulfgard Wikia *Deities from Heroes Wikia *Deities from Villains Wikia *Guide to the Mythological Universe *Deities, Deities by culture‎ & List of Deities from Wikipedia *The Divine Council from Vulmis Wikia *Divine Council from Religion Wikia *DivineCouncil.com *God's Divine Council from Truth or Tradition *God's Divine Council from Ancient Faith Ministries *DivineCouncil.org *Gods from Pathfinder Kingmaker Wikia Category:God Category:Gods Category:Deities